From the Pain
by Jack-be-Nimble01
Summary: Howdy, I'm back mates. This is something I want to try. AU and rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy, this is Jack-be-Nimble, back from an extended leave. I'd like to apologize for the leave towards my few readers. I know I don't have many readers, and I'm sure I've lost a few during my leave, which I hope is not the case. This is my first time writing a story for My Hero Academia, and a lot of these characters are written very well…most of them, at least. I have a few problems with some of the characters, be them heroes, heroes-in-training, villains or civilians and I will either write them as the target of bashing or ignore them entirely, whichever I see fit.**

**Before I begin, mates, I'd like to point out a few things. One, this is something new I want to try, two, if I do decide to go on the bashing route, please understand that it's just my silly personal opinion on the characters I decide to target, and I hope everyone can take it with a pinch of salt, three, I am planning on this being an AU, only because I might do something that will screw up and I don't want to screw canon up, four, this is rate for a long list of reasons.**

**Now that that's out of my system, I'd like to say one more thing. This might be a weekly to biweekly update if I can find the time, also, I am going to scrap and rewrite my older stories as they were written during a…shall we say…a dark time in my life and I felt like they were lazily written?**

**Please enjoy this chapter everyone. There will be slight bashing of characters future chapters and OOC**

Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyouka Jirou, Tsuyu Asui, Mina Ashido, Ochako Uraraka and Tooru Hagakure, students of Class A of U.A. High School, walked through the forest as clouds slowly rolled over the sky and across the sun. Thunder lightly rumbled and the dark-haired Tooru looked up, only to feel a raindrop hit her cheek. The six looked around and spotted a lone cabin sitting near a small stream and they hurried towards it as rain began to fall from the sky.

Running into the cabin, Momo closed the door and the six looked back to see a green-haired teen around their age sitting at a table, a hardened look crossing his face as he looked up and shook his head, "Um…sorry that we dropped in like this, but it's…raining," the pink-haired teen chuckled, "But um…you can't really kick us out of-"

"Out of here? Why can't I?" the teen stood up and walked over to the six, "Why wouldn't I? I've got every right to an-"

"We're…we're starting off badly," Ochako inhaled and shook her head, "My name is Ochako Uraraka and these are my friends Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyouka Jirou, Tsuyu Asui, Mina Ashido and Tooru Hagakure," the green-haired teen stared at the six in front of him before crossing his arms and looked away, "We were enjoying our day off when it started raining. We ran into this cabin to get out of the storm,"

Looking at the six, the teen sighed and shook his head, "Well…can you get your parents so we can ask them if we can-"

"Yaoyorozu, was it? L-listen, Yaoyorozu, it's not that I don't want you girls here, but…my parents aren't here…in fact I don't know where they are," the six stared at him as he inhaled slowly and began pacing the room, "I haven't spoken to my parents for five years, and I have no intention on looking for them,"

"Why?" Tsuyu questioned, only to be ignored, "Why wouldn't you want to look for your parents? If you haven't spoken to them in five years, there must be a reason for-"

"This is going badly," the teen sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Look, my name is Izuku and I left home five years ago for reasons I don't want to get into right now," a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky and a loud clap of thunder caught everyone's attention as rain poured heavily from the now blackened sky.

Izuku looked at the six and inhaled slowly before turning his back towards them, "Well…it doesn't look like it will end any time soon, so…get comfortable," he walked away as the six slowly nodded.

Izuku sat by the window and watched as the rain continued to fall while Momo, Tsuyu, Ochako, Kyouka, Mina and Tooru slept. Taking a deep breath, he felt someone tap him on his shoulder and he looked back to see Tooru staring down at him in confusion, "Hagakure? What are you doing up?"

"I can ask you the same," Izuku sighed and looked out the window again as Tooru sat down next to him, "So…you've been out here for-"

"The past five years…there were times when I felt like I was going to die, but I didn't,"

Tooru hummed and looked up out the window, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened that made you come here? If you haven't seen your parents for that long, shouldn't you go home and-" Izuku hummed and shook his head, "Why not? Your parents are probably worried about you. You're their son an-"

"I have my reasons, let's just leave it at-"

"Do those reasons have anything to do with the scars along your arms?' Izuku's eyes widened as he looked at her, "We've all noticed while we were eating, but we didn't want to say anything if it was too personal, but you keep insisting that you don't want to see your parents and that's the only explanation that we can think of,"

Izuku frowned and shook his head, "It…it does have something to do with that," Tooru hummed and arched a brow in confusion, "Look Hagakure, after breakfast tomorrow, I'm sure all of you want to get home to your families, so you should get some sleep an-"

"You should listen to your own advice…but I'll leave you to your thoughts," Tooru stood up and began walking away, "Think about it, maybe your parents miss you and want to see you again," Izuku growled under his breath and shook his head.

**Well mates, as I said, I know I've been away for a while, but I'm trying to be more active here. Enjoy mates.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy the second chapter, mates.**

Izuku led Tsuyu, Momo, Mina, Kyouka, Tooru and Ochako through the forest in silence. The bubbly brunette looked at her friends before looking at the green-haired teen leading them through the forest and she cleared her throat, getting his attention, "So…where um…where are you taking us?"

Izuku sighed and shook his head before looking forward, "A shortcut. It'll get you to the city and after that, you girls can get home on your own,"

"Aren't we the charmer," Kyouka sighed and rolled her eyes as she shook her head, "And what about you? Are you really going to go back to that cabin? Wouldn't you feel better if you went looking for your parents?" Izuku grunted as he narrowed his eyes and quickened his pace, "Okay, fine, forget I asked." The walk fell silent, save the sound of nature around the group of seven.

Approaching an opening, Izuku stopped and looked back with a hardened look, "This is where we separate. Get home to your families. They're probably worried about you," without uttering another word, the six watched as Izuku walked past them and back into the woods as they looked at each other before looking back at direction Izuku walked off in.

The six friends walked through the front door of the Asui house and saw Tsuyu's parents, Ganma and Beru and her younger siblings Samidare and Satsuki. Standing up, Beru walked over to her oldest daughter and her friends with a worried expression crossing her face, "Where were you girls? Ochako, Momo, Tooru, Mina, Kyouka, your parents called and were worried about you."

"Mom…we went for a walk through the woods and we got caught in the rain, and we found a small cabin," Tsuyu answered and Beru looked at her, "We were going to call everyone, but our phones were dead…we're sorry mom,"

Beru stared at her daughter for a few moments before Momo spoke, "That's not all. There was a boy around our age and he's been staying at that cabin. He said we could stay last night and he even walked us out of the woods an-"

"A boy around your…what if he was dangerous!" Beru ad Ganma snapped in unison, "He could've taken advantage of you girls while you were sleeping, or he could've killed you or-"

"Dad, Izuku didn't do any of that. He allowed us to stay and before walk out of the woods, he went back to the cabin, so he didn't follow us," Beru narrowed her eyes before she turned and walked away from her daughter and her friends, "Mom? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to call the other parents and we're going to go look for this cabin and have a talk with this boy," Beru stopped and looked back, "We're going to go there because I have a few choice words for this boy," the six swallowed hard as Beru turned around and walked away.

**Well mates, I wanted to do a confrontation between the families and Izuku in this chapter, but I have a lot on my plate currently, so please enjoy this small update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**tiguylerobot: Something is going to happen, mate, and it might surprise everyone who reads it.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

The six teenagers led their families through the woods in silence as birds chirped and flew overhead. Kyouka looked over her shoulders and swallowed hard a single drop of sweat ran down her face before she looked at her friends and whispered, "Uh…we're not really going to take them to that cabin, are we?" the five looked at her as the purple-haired teen shook her head, "Izuku had a hard time talking to us last night, and if we show up with our parents…it might end in an unwanted argument and…who knows what he's capable of,"

"We're going to have to take them there," Momo spoke as she shook her head, "He's been on his own for five years and I'd like some answers, but since he doesn't have to answer to us, maybe he'll have some respect and talk to our parents,"

"I still think this is going to end badly," Kyouka sighed as Momo, Tsuyu, Ochako and Mina hung their heads and Tooru narrowed her eyes slightly.

Approaching the lone cabin, the six families heard the sound of someone grunting followed by the sound of something heavy hitting the forest floor and they quickly ran behind the cabin. The girls eyes widened when they spotted Izuku panting with a bag of sand resting at his feet, "Boy," Momo's mother spoke and he flinched in annoyance, "We'd like to have a word wit-" Izuku looked back and the adults stared in disbelief before Tsuyu's parents pushed past everyone and over to Izuku.

Beru reached up and touched Izuku's face as she examined it. Looking back, Beru called to her oldest daughter, "What did you say this boy's name was?"

Tsuyu's eyes widened as she shook her head, "I-Izuku? He wouldn't give us his last name, though," the two looked back at Izuku as he narrowed his eyes, "What's wrong? Do you know him or some-" before Tsuyu could finish, she saw her mother wrap her arms around the green-haired teen boy and tightly hug him, surprising the teenagers and Tsuyu's younger siblings.

Breaking free from the older woman's embrace, Izuku jumped back and glared at the two with narrowed eyes, "Who the hell are you people!" he looked at Tsuyu, Momo, Kyouka, Ochako, Mina and Tooru before looking back at Tsuyu's parents and he shook his head, "What do you want?" Beru sighed as she straightened herself up and shook her head, "And who hugs a total stranger like that? What if I was armed?"

"We'd like to talk to you…Izuku Midoriya," Izuku's eyes widened as the six teen girls stared at them in confusion, "Are you not Izuku Midoriya?" Izuku scoffed as he crossed his arms and turned his head, "And your birthday is July 15th, your mother's name is Inko and your father is Hisashi?"

"Okay, I've gone from annoyed to irritated to just plain pissed in a matter of seconds," Izuku looked back with an annoyed look crossing his face, "How in the hell do you know all of this?"

"If you invite us inside the cabin, we'll gladly explain everything," Ganma said as Izuku looked at them and back at the group behind them before sighing in disgust and gestured towards the cabin and everyone walked towards it.

Izuku leaned against the wall, staring at the six families sitting around the cabin in disbelief before he took a deep breath and shook his head, "So…you twelve knew my parents and you two," he looked towards Tsuyu's parents and arched a brow, "claim to be my godparents…doe that about sum everything up?"

"Yes," Kyouka's mother, Mika spoke, nodding her head, "You were about 3-years-old when your parents moved. None of us knew how to get ahold of them and it wouldn't be until two years ago when we heard from your mother, she sounded devastated. She said that she and your father had lost you and they fear you were killed,"

"We offered to help look for you," her husband, Kyotoku said, "But before Mika could ask any questions on where they've seen you last, your mother hung up," Izuku hummed and arched a brow, "What do you think?"

"I think I'm calling the cops,"

"It's the truth," Momo's mother, Miia took a deep breath and hung her head, "You and our daughters were very close when you were little, and when your parents moved, Momo, Mina, Ochako, Tooru, Kyouka and Tsuyu were heartbroken. They've cried for an entire week when we told them that you had to leave with your parents and that we don't know where they went,"

The seven teenagers and Tsuyu's siblings stared at twelve adults as Momo's father, Hiroki crossed his arms and shook his head, "Now that it's all out in the open, what happened to you?" everyone looked at Izuku and Izuku crossed his arms and looked away, "Why would your parents be hesitant in letting us look for you? And if you're still alive, why are you-"

"They've abandoned me, chased me away," the cabin fell silent as Izuku pushed off the wall and walked towards the door.

Opening it, he narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "I've been on my own for five years, goodbye," he looked at the six families and saw them staring at him, frowns crossing their faces, "What? I talked to you, you've explained what the hell is going on, what more could you possibly want?"

"Why don't you come back to the city with us?" Ochako's mother, Maka suggested and Izuku's eyes widened, "It might be a nice change of scenery and you can get a nice shower and a decent meal,"

Izuku growled as he looked out the door as Ochako's father, Souta sighed and shook his head, "Let's go, kid. Anywhere is probably better than a cabin in the woods. It might do you some good to reconnect with society,'

Izuku looked towards Momo, Kyouka, Ochako, Tsuyu, Tooru and Mina and saw the six of them slowly nod their heads and he scoffed as he turned and began walking out the cabin, "Fine, it's not like I have anything better to do," the six families frowned as they followed him out of the cabin.

**Next chapter Mina's and Tooru's parents will be properly introduced, along with some more background story on the seven. Enjoy mates.**


End file.
